Father's Day
by CloudXMK
Summary: Ever since the whole Shinnok fiasco, Hanzo has cooped himself up in his room and blaming himself for the entire incident. Can the four kids bring him out of his misery just in time for a special day?


**Hi guys. I know this is kind of late since Father's Day has passed but I really wanted to write a short one-shot of the Hanzo's babysitting adventures but I was super busy with studying for two exams and my summer class. But I'm finally free and now I can get to write this short one-shot. This takes place however after the whole Shinnok fiasco. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I know this is late but Happy Father's Day everyone!**

Hanzo sighed heavily as he sat in his dark room. It had been a week since Shinnok had been defeated and Earthrealm had been saved from a near-catastrophic incident. He had returned to the Shirai Ryu after having his wound treated not wanting to stay around the Special Forces base.

He could still remember the angry glares directed at him from the Special Forces soldiers and from the people that he could now no longer call his allies and friends. He also didn't want to meet Takeda, Cassie, Jacqui and Kung Jin after putting them in danger and fighting for their lives against a fallen Elder God and his servants. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing them glaring at him hatefully for what he did.

 _"I might have just shattered our close relationship. Those four would no longer want to do anything with me, not after what I've done."_ Hanzo thought, full of guilt, regret and self-loathing. He was wallowing in his misery that he didn't even hear footsteps thudding outside towards his room.

Hanzo nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door burst open and smashing against the wall. He turned his head, angry at being disturbed only to freeze when he saw Takeda, Cassie, Kung Jin, and Jacqui all looking and smiling at him.

"Master Hanzo, we've been trying to visit you for the past week but all the ninjas here told us that you were not to be disturbed. We respected you enough to leave you alone but no more! You're coming with us." said Cassie. The other three nodded their heads, grinning widely at him.

He couldn't even retort a single word when all four pulled him from his bed and dragged him out of his room. Hanzo was now very confused as to what was really going on.

"What are you all doing? Where are you taking me?"

Takeda chuckled, "You'll see Master Hanzo."

The four kids dragged Hanzo outside to the Shirai Ryu training ground where he was met with a surprise.

All the Shirai Ryu ninjas, from the youngest to the oldest, along with Sonya, Johnny, Jax, Vera, Raiden, Kenshi and even Kuai Liang were all waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"W-What's going on out here?" Hanzo asked, more confused than he was ever before.

Johnny laughed out loud. "You don't know Hanzo? Today's Father's Day! The kids wanted to give you something special for everything you did for them."

Hanzo's eyes widened. "But I didn't do much. And I also caused the end of the world when Shinnok was released from his amulet all because I was driven by vengeance against Quan Chi. You shouldn't do this. I… I deserve your hate not this."

Everyone looked sadly at the guilt-ridden man. Sure they were angry at him for the whole incident but they forgave him already knowing that he wasn't the cause of Shinnok's escape.

"Hanzo, we were angry at you at first but we forgave you for what happened. You aren't the one who released Shinnok from his amulet. Quan Chi did. We now know that even if you hadn't come, D'vorah would have still come to the base and help Quan Chi escape and he would still release Shinnok. No matter the circumstances, Shinnok would have still been released and the revenants would not be restored to their former selves." said Sonya in an attempt to comfort the poor man.

Jacqui took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "We don't blame you Master Hanzo. We can never hate you for what you did." she said.

"Anyway, Quan Chi had it coming. It was sooner or later but he deserved it for what he did to my cousin, the other revenants and especially you Master Hanzo." Kung Jin said softly.

Takeda gave Hanzo a small smile, "You do deserve this Master Hanzo. For taking care of us and protecting us when we were younger and even training us a bit. It wasn't just the others that prepared us for that day but your training did too."

"You are another father figure and mentor in our life Master Hanzo and we won't let you wallow in your misery. It hurts us to see you like that." Cassie said with a flicker of sadness in her eyes.

Hanzo looked at the four kids in front of him and saw the sadness in their eyes. He now realized that by letting him drown in his own misery, he was hurting the four people that he had come to love as his own children even though they were not related to him by blood.

Blinking away the tears slowly welling up in his eyes and his throat tightening, he pulled all four to him and hugged them. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you four. I blamed myself for the entire incident and I thought that I might as well have shattered our close bond." he managed to choke out.

Pulling away from Hanzo, all four looked up at him warmly, "Please, this incident will never break our bond or any other incidents. You were always there for us Master Hanzo and still do and now we will be there for you." Cassie said.

All four brought out their gifts for Hanzo that they had painstakingly got for him. With big grins on their faces, they all exclaimed loudly, "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY MASTER HANZO!"

Hanzo couldn't help but smile upon seeing the gifts in their hands and hearing them wish him a Happy Father's Day. His heart swelled with happiness and joy, no longer plagued by the dark emotions of guilt, regret and self-loathing.

He gave them another hug eliciting a small squeak of protest saying that he would squish the gifts but he didn't care. The greatest gift that he had ever got on this Father's Day and from many years ago would not be the gifts in their hands but the four people that he had come to love as his own.

"Thank you."


End file.
